The Beautiful Flower
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: Is Bard finally starting to have a great life? [Bard/OC.] Rated M for possible upcoming chapters. [Summary sucks]
1. Affection admitted

Author's note: Taking place before the events of DoS. Then it goes with the story of the movies. Maybe something will be left and other things will be added. ;) Feel free to review or send me messages. :) Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>She was looking at the mountain. This big and lonely mountain. Dust was around the top of it in that cold night. Snowflakes were dancing in the air. It was calm in the town. Of course it was, it was late and the people were sleeping. Trying to find some rest from another hard day in Laketown. Laketown wasn't a rich town, the people were poor, and they have not that much to eat. Nevertheless the master of the town was always wearing the newest and most beautiful robes. It was just a matter of time when all these people are starting to riot against him.<p>

"You look melancholy. I hope that fish wasn't that bad after all…" Bard came out of the house and was standing next to her on the wooden balcony. Marie went outside after the dinner she had gotten invited to by his children. With a slight laughter she replies, "No, no, that food was delicious. And Sigrid is a very good cook."

Bard was leaning onto the wooden handrail, telescoping his fingers. His eyes were gazing over her profile. It has been a long time since the man felt something for a woman. Not since the death of his wife.

But Marie… they knew each other for a long time now. She was different. Different than all the other women in Laketown. Kindhearted, always helping others before she helps herself, warm laughter and she had a clever mind. She was also some kind of a mother for his children. They were looking up at her. And with all of her knowledge of history, she was also a great teacher. Such a beautiful flower in such a gritty atmosphere in that town.

A shiver ran down Marie's spine since a cold wind was about to hit the town. She was pulling her leather robe more around herself. "The weather is about to get much worse. I think I am going now. You had a long day and you sure have a long day ahead. So thank you for that good dinner. Tell that Sigrid too, please. Good night, Bard."

Bard was lifting himself up and smiled at the young blonde woman. He pushes one strand of hair behind her ear as she was standing in front of him. "Marie, you came right here after your work was done in the archive. It would take yourself some hours to make your home warm with a fire." She was shivering beneath his touch and was closing her eyes as he was cupping her one cheek in his hand. His hand was raw and she could feel the calluses. But that doesn't matter. "And here it is already warm. I can't allow you to go home and to be freezing til the next morning." She heard him saying.

Bard couldn't help but smile when she was closing her eyes by his touch. Everyone knew that they were feeling something for each other but they two were the last to admit it to themselves. But now, in the calm of the night, he couldn't wait any longer. Leaning down, Bard was meeting her lips. Soft and gently as if adding any more pressure would cause Marie to crumble beneath his fingertips.

With a happy sigh, Marie was returning the motions. Since a long time the young woman had developed feelings for that handsome and unapproachable bargeman. He broke the kiss and his lips trembled lightly against hers as a shaky exhale left them. Opening her eyes, Marie looked up at the taller man. The blonde could feel the heat rise into her cheeks and she laughs a little bit, turning her head to the side.

Placing his finger under her chin, he moved her face so she had to look at him. "You are perfect." The heat of her cheeks moved up and she could feel her ears getting hot. But that only made her even more beautiful to him. Bard was leaning in into another sweet kiss, placing one hand of his on the back of her head, pulling her even closer. This time a bit more passionate and deep. A surprised whimper escaped Marie's lips, her hands gripping his coat for support.

His tongue was slowly parting her lips, sliding into her warm mouth. Backing Marie up against the wall of his house, Bard's kiss got more possessive and his other hand was wandering up on Marie's side into her hair. Tilting her head to the side, Marie pulls on Bard's coat to bring him closer to her and into the kiss.

All the longing and desire was laying in that kiss. They both waited too long before they finally gave in into their feelings. None of them felt the cold and the snowflakes on their faces anymore. The need to breath was great and Marie pulls away with a gasp. A smile formed on Bards face when he saw the red cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes and the swollen lips of the woman in his arms.

One arm securely wrapped around Marie's waist, he opens the door and lead her inside into the warm house.

Finally they both found the courage to show affection and Bard knew that a new life had begun for both of them.

Hopefully a happy one… but Bard has never been so wrong…


	2. A bad feeling

Her breathing changed a bit as the winter sun hit her face. A slight sigh escaped her lips and she turned around onto her back. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked a few times before she looked into some warm brown eyes. Bard was propping on his right elbow, smiling down at Marie. "Good morning." Her voice sounded strange, like it always does when she woke up in the morning. Bard loved her morning voice; he moved some hair out of her face and answered. "Good morning, my love." 

He leant down and pressed his lips onto hers tenderly. His lips remained onto hers and the small peck turned into a passionate kiss. Marie placed one hand onto his cheek and returned his kiss. His one hand wandered over her stomach and down onto her side, under her fabrics. Soon she felt his calloused hand on her bare skin. He squeezed her hips lightly before his hand travelled up a bit on her side. 

Marie moaned against his lips and moved her hand further up on his cheek and into his hair. His breath became quicker and his hand slipped beneath the waistband of her undergarment. 

"Father! Marie! Sigrid and I made breakfast for you." Tilda opened the door with a smile and looked at them. "Are you coming?" They both pulled away from each other and turned their heads to smile at Tilda. "Yes, we are there in a minute." Bard replied and Tilda left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

Both had to laugh and Bard buried his face in the crook of Marie's neck. Bard lifted his head and caressed the side of her cheek with his fingers. He leant down again and pecked her lips several times before Marie placed her hand onto his shoulder, pushing him gently away. "Bard, they are waiting." She smiled apologizing at him and he placed his forehead against hers, sighing. "I know…" With one last peck, he got up and they both dressed. 

Later after they all finished their breakfast and the children went up to their rooms, to do their studying, Marie was still sitting at the table, smiling as she thought about how everything changed. Since she moved into Bard's house the house was filled with more laughter and joy. Even Bain and Sigrid smiled more than before. Marie let out a happy sigh and got up; she collected all the used dishes and put them over to the sink. 

Bard was walking downstairs after he said his farewell to his children for the next two days as he was about to pick up the empty barrels from the Mirkwood Elves and of course to ship barrels full of new wine to Mirkwood. The bargeman walked up behind Marie and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his tall frame. 

"I will be back in two days." He whispered into her ear and took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking slightly on it. Marie shivered and she had to grab the sink as her knees got weak. A sly grin appeared on his lips, he loved to see her quiver when he did that to her. He was taking in her scent and then said. "I don't want to leave this time. I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling. It is a feeling… A feeling that something bad will happen." He sighed a bit and Marie turned around in his embrace to face him. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked at him. "Everything will be alright." She reassured him with a smile and stood onto her toes to kiss him gently but deeply. His grip tightened around her; just like he was scared she would faint, as he returned her motions. 

"I have to leave, I am already late." He pulled away from Marie, moving one strand of hair behind her ear he kissed her one last time, before heading to the door. "I love you, Bard." Marie smiled softly at him. Bard smiled back at her. "I love you too, my flower." Then he left the house. Looking up at the sky and then to the lonely mountain, he knew his feeling was right. 


	3. Dwarves, a hobbit and chaos

A/N: The last chapter wasn't my best work. And I am really glad you guys still read the story, review and follow it. Thank you so much. 3

* * *

><p>Bain entered the house with Bard. It has been two and a half days to be exactly since the bargeman left. His daughters hugged him and said how they have been worried when he wasn't back after them two days. Marie was standing at the sink, turning around and looking confused at him. He wasn't coming over to her, to give her a hug and a kiss. Frowning, she took some steps closer and then suddenly, dwarves came out of their closet. <p>

_Dwarves?_ Yes, 13 to be exact. And 1 man smaller than the others, smaller than the dwarves. A hobbit. _A hobbit?_

"Father, why are coming dwarves out of our closet?" Sigrid asked as she was as confused as Marie. "Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked joyfully and was looking at them with curiosity. All of the dwarves were walking over to the fireplace since they were swimming in the ice-cold water to get right there were the closet was. 

Bard walked over to Marie and looked at her, trying to explain the situation. That caught the attention of one of the dwarves. It was Balin. He couldn't even hear what these two were talking about as it was a heated discussing but they were whispering. 

The young woman was holding her hands up in defeat and wanted to turn away but the bargeman cupped her cheeks in his hands and was speaking slow and soft words to her while his eyes never looked away from hers. After he had finished the woman nodded with a sigh, then he leant closer and kissed her. 

Finally the young woman spoke up. "Tilda, can you please get some blankets. Sigrid, please finish the food and Bain, can you help with the fire? We need it warm in here." Everyone was doing as they have been told and Bard was looking proudly at Marie. 

Marie poured some soup into two pans and walked over to a wooden bank in front of a window. The two youngest dwarves were sitting there, one with blonde hair and the other with dark. She smiled at them and handed them the pans. "Here, I hope that will warm you up." Then Marie saw that the dwarf with the dark hair was injured. She knees next to him and looks at his thigh. "You are hurt. It was an arrow, wasn't it?" "It is nothing. I am fine." The dark-haired dwarf huffed with a small wink at her. "It was an arrow. An orc-arrow, Kili. It is serious." The blonde dwarf said while eating his soup. Marie stood up. "I am going to get some herbs and treat it." She headed to the back of the kitchen and was searching for the medical treatments. 

As she finally found them on the lowest shelf, she turned around and bumped into Bard's hard chest. He grabbed her by her arms so she wouldn't fall into the shelves behind her. "Hey." He gave her a heartwarming smile. "Hey." She replied and looked up at him, smiling back. "Have you eaten something today? I don't want that you fall sick because you care too much about the others, like you always do. You should rest a bit. All you are doing is running around and looking after everyone." His hands were moving from her arms up to her neck and into her hair, running his fingers slowly through her hair. 

Marie shrugged it off. "I am not hungry, I am fine. Don't you worry, Bard." She then leant up to peck his cheek and walked past him. 

Bard sighed and turned around, watching her rushing to the injured dwarf. He couldn't do anymore today, his children were asleep already and most the dwarves too. So he decided to head into the bedroom. He hoped that Marie would join him soon as it was late already. 

While Bard was heading to bed, Marie arrived at the young injured dwarf. Another dwarf had joined the two younger ones. It was the one with the long, white beard. She gave him a quick smile and then slowly tore the fabrics apart of the dwarf's trousers, so she could clean the wound. 

"We never really got introduced." The old dwarf said and smiled at Marie. "I am Balin." He bowed a little. Then the younger dwarves joined him. The blonde said. "I am Fili." As the other one followed. "And I am Kili. At your service." Marie smiled and bowed her head a bit. "I am Marie." 

"Lady Marie, can I be that keen and ask you something?" Balin said while he had put his arms onto his back, looking at her. "You are too young at age that these three beautiful children are yours. Am I right?" The blonde smiled a little to herself. "You are right, Master Balin. I didn't give birth to them but they are like my children. Their mother died when she gave birth to Tilda. So they grew up too fast. They had to." A sad smile appeared on her lips as she thought about Sigrid and Tilda, how they had to look after the household. How Bain had to be the protector when Bard was out of town to earn what they needed for living. 

She shook her head and then kept on treating Kili's wound. "You do a great job with these children. I can see that they respect and adore you." Balin said and then left the small group to find a place for him to sleep in. 

"Everything is done. I hope it will heal soon." She wrapped a bandage around his thigh and then smiled at Kili. "I suggest you lay down here on that bank, I bring you a pillow. The fire isn't that far away but it will also not be that hot." Marie wanted to leave the spot to find a pillow but Kili grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand and smiled at her. She turned around and looked at him, lifting one eyebrow in surprise. "Thank you, Marie. I can never make it up to you. Thank you so much." The young woman smiled widely at him. She squeezed his hand gently. "You don't have to thank me. You needed help and I could help. It is my pleasure." Then she headed to find a pillow. 

After a while she found one and headed back, only to find Kili sleeping soundly on the bank. Tilting her head to the side, she let out a soft chuckle. "Can you please stay here, Lady Marie? I mean, if it gets worse for him. You are the only one who can help him." It was Fili who was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with a blanket wrapped around him. Marie pulled a chair close to the bank where Kili was sleeping, so she could watch his sleep. "I will stay here. Do not worry about him, Fili." Marie reassured him with an honest smile and handed him the pillow, so at least he could have a better rest. 

Bard was turning around in the bed; he was reaching for Marie's soft, warm body to snuggle up to as the iciness lurked its way into his soul again. But the spot next to him was empty. The blanket and pillow was never even used in that night. 

Panic and fear wrapped around his heart as he imagined the worst things that had happened while he was asleep. And if something happened to his love, he would never forgive himself. His legs couldn't bring him down the steps fast enough. 

But then he stopped. The room was dim even though some candles were still burning. He saw Marie sleeping, she was sitting on a chair but her upper body was lying on the wooden bank, her head resting on her crossed arms. The same bank which that one dwarf was sleeping. And his one hand was placed on Marie's. He felt a sting in his heart. Sure, it could have happened while the dwarf was sleeping and he was moving without noticing. But what did he knew? He was in bed, sleeping. 

Walking up the stairs again with a heavy heart, he went back to bed. Bard didn't want to start something now and wake up all the dwarves and especially not his children. Lying in bed, he couldn't find sleep. His mind was racing and as the sun was about to break dawn his eyes fell closed and he drifted off for some hours. 


End file.
